


Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing; thanks for all the joy they're bringing

by cherylmarjorieblossom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylmarjorieblossom/pseuds/cherylmarjorieblossom
Summary: "We should start a band."If there was something Harleen Quinzel was known for at Gotham High was her bad ideas, the same ideas that sent her to detention almost every week and that had gotten her suspended at least twice in the past year, which is why her girlfriend didn't even look up from her Biology homework when she heard the blonde utter such foolish words.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing; thanks for all the joy they're bringing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



"We should start a band."

If there was something Harleen Quinzel was known for at Gotham High was her bad ideas, the same ideas that sent her to detention almost every week and that had gotten her suspended at least twice in the past year, which is why her girlfriend didn't even look up from her Biology homework when she heard the blonde utter such foolish words.

"Pammy, did ya hear what I said?" Harleen asked with a pout, blue eyes piercing into the redhead from where she sat at the other end of the students lounge table to get her attention.

"I did, hun, but how on Earth are you planning on starting a band if you're not even a musician?" Pamela finally looked up from her textbook, green eyes meeting blue ones with a questioning look.

She loved her girlfriend, she really did, but sometimes Harleen didn't think through her ideas, which was why she was always getting into some kind of trouble. As much as Pamela liked showing her support to the blonde girl, sometimes it was hard getting on board with her plans.

"I can play drums! Kinda. An' Selina learned how ta play bass out of spite after Kate told 'er that anyone could play guitar but not everyone could play bass. An' Diana got piano lessons when she went ta that all girls boardin' school freshman year. An' Barb once told me that 'er dad had taught 'er how ta play guitar when she was younger. We can totally pull this off!" Harleen explained excitedly, her smile getting bigger with each word that left her mouth.

Pamela sighed softly and closed her Biology book, now certain that her girlfriend was actually serious about this and wasn't going to drop the subject any time soon, midterm paper be damned.

"Okay. Let's say that you convince them all to join your band. Who is going to sing? Because, let me tell you, none of them can carry a note. Unless you're planning on inviting Renee into this little project of yours." Pamela wondered, finally giving her girlfriend the attention she was craving.

"Renee gets stage fright." Harleen explained with a roll of her eyes. "But I heard that tha new transfer student, Koriand’r, has a beautiful voice. Jessica heard 'er singin' ta 'erself in tha locker room after gym practice a couple of weeks ago. She's mostly by herself whenever I see 'er, so maybe she could make some friends if she joined us. It's worth a shot."

Pamela pondered the idea for a few moments. It sounded like a crazy plan, but Harleen seemed like she had actually thought about it for at least a few days and could make it happen, and so far it looked like it wouldn't affect the school in a way that could get her into trouble again, which didn't occur often these days, so maybe there was no harm on going along with this plan.

"Fine. Maybe starting a band could actually work out if all of them agree." Pamela heard her girlfriend shriek in excitement at her words, standing up from her seat to go and kiss the redhead, but there was still something she didn't understand. "Why did you say _we_ if I'm not part of the band?"

"'Cause ya will be our manager, of course! It's a very important role. Probably tha most important one 'cause ya have ta make sure we don't fuck up." Harleen replied before pecking her lips once more. "Now, come. We have ta share tha news with tha others!"

·+·

Selina would be the hardest person to convince to join, of that they had no doubt, so they decided to go to her first. If she was in, they wouldn't have a problem recruiting the rest of the girls.

As usual, the brunette was under the bleachers, her favorite spot to take a smoke and pet the cats that would often infiltrate the school grounds. It was also situated at the perfect angle to see the football team practice, especifically a quarterback by the name of Bruce Wayne, but that was just a coincidence.

"And why on Earth would I want to associate myself with you losers?" Was Selina’s immediate response after being offered a spot on Harleen’s band, her eyes remaining focused on her nails as she filed them, showing them just how little she cared about their conversation.

"‘Cause it will be fun, Kitty! We can rehearse on tha weeken’ an’ do covers of cool songs an’ sign up for tha variety show at tha end of tha year. There’s a $1k prize!" The blonde explained excitedly, trying to convince her friend by mentioning one of the brunette’s favorite things: money.

"A thousand dollars, when divided between all of us, would be nothing. Bruce spends more than that on our dates." Selina rolled her eyes before finally looking at them. "Besides, I can sign up for the talent show on my own. I possess multiple talents." She said, matter of factly.

"I don’t doubt that, but ya wouldn’t be spending quality time with us! Yer lovely friends!" Harleen put on her brightest smile as she locked eyes with the taller girl, but she wasn’t budging, so she changed strategies. "Kitty, pleaseeeee." She pleaded instead, putting on her best puppy eyes and pouting expertly, knowing what effect that face had on people. Pamela hadn’t said _no_ to her in years.

"Ugh, fine! Just stop looking at me like that. You look like a kicked kitten and I can’t take it." Selina gave in and Harleen clapped happily before wrapping her arms around her friend and pressing a wet kiss to her cheek, receiving a sound of disgust in return.

"Yer gonna love it, Kitty! I’mma text ya tha rehearsal schedule. I can’t wait ta tell tha others!"

Harleen grabbed Pamela’s hand, who had decided to just be a witness of their conversation rather than intervene, and pulled from it so they could go back to the school, leaving the redhead with no other option but to throw an apologetic smile to her friend over her shoulder. She knew her girlfriend could be a handful sometimes, but that was one of the many things that she loved about her, even if not everyone, Selina included, shared that sentiment.

·+·

Convincing Diana and Barbara was a little easier, considering that they didn’t have a _cool girl_ reputation to maintain like Selina.

But that didn't mean that Barbara didn't look at Harleen like she had grown a second head once she was done explaining her idea.

"A band? I don't know, Harleen…" The redhead trailed off, her eyes meeting Diana's, who also didn't look that convinced.

"Yes! Can ya imagine? Tha fame, tha money, tha fans!" Harleen's eyes sparkled as she imagined a future as a rock star. It seemed far fetched, but she could dream as much as she wanted to.

A soft smile graced Pamela's lips as she looked at the childish expression on her girlfriend's face. They had been dating since middle school and she was still as enamored with her as the first day she saw her. She was glad Selina wasn't here to see her because she knew her friend would have been an asshole about it.

She was pulled back to reality at the sound of Diana's voice.

"Harls, it sounds like a wonderful idea, but I don't know if my schedule would allow me to join another after school activity. Between Debate Club, Lacrosse, my role as Class President and college applications, my plate is kind of full." Diana explained, reminding them once again of her very important role in Gotham High. They wouldn't be surprised if she became the first female President in a few years.

"The rehearsals are planned for the weekends, and we can be flexible about the hours to allow everyone to tend to their personal businesses." Pamela interjected, putting on her manager hat for the first time.

"Who else is joining the band?" Barbara inquired as she took off her soccer jersey and changed into the familiar Gotham High polo shirt to match the only other girls left in the locker room.

"Kitty already agreed ta join us." Harleen replied with a knowing grin.

"Selina?" Barbara's eyes widened at the blonde's reply. She wasn't expecting to hear that name.

"Yep." Harleen popped the _p_ at the end of the word. "Kitty will be our bassist. If ya two join us, I just need ta convince tha new girl ta be our lead singer an' we're good ta go."

Diana looked at Barbara for a few moments, and after apparently having a telepathic conversation, she turned to the couple.

"Fine, we're in." Was the brunette's final answer, but before Harleen could celebrate this victory, she interrupted her. "But you can't throw one of your fits when I'm too busy to attend rehearsal. I'm committed to this, but you have to know that it's not my number one priority. Deal?"

"Deal!" Harleen shook her calloused hand and offered Barbara a big smile. "Ya won't regret it, I promise!"

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Quinzel." Barbara warned.

Pamela knew the other redhead was harmless, but as the band's manager, she would make sure her girlfriend didn't break her promise; just in case.

·+·

It wasn't that hard to find Koriand’r. Most of the time, the girl was at the library when she wasn't in class, and that's where they found her, with her nose in a AP physics book.

"Kori!" Harleen greeted cheerfully, earning a glare from Mr. Pennyworth, the school's librarian. She sent an apologetic smile his way and her next words were quieter; she wasn't planning on going to detention over something as dumb as talking too loud in the library. "I don't think I've officially introduced myself, but I'm Harleen Quinzel an' this is my girlfriend Pamela Isley."

"Nice to meet you, Harleen and Pamela. I would introduce myself, but you clearly know who I am already. Is there something I can do for you?" Koriand’r wondered.

"Well, ya see, we have a band. But we're missing our lead singer, an' a little bird told me that yer an excellent vocalist, so we were wondering if ya would like ta join us. It's an all girls band, an' we really think ya would be a great addition ta it. Yer the missing link!" Harleen finished her little monologue with the sweetest face she could offer, adding her famous puppy eyes for good measure.

"Sure." Koriand’r replied simply.

"Wait, really?" Pamela asked incredulously, not believing how easy it had been.

"Yes, really. I used to be in the Chorus at my old school, and I was sad to learn that Gotham High doesn't have one, so I miss singing. When will you start reuniting for rehearsal?" She wondered.

Harleen still looked shocked at Koriand’r's answer, so Pamela took over her. "Our first rehearsal is this weekend. We can interchange numbers and I will send you all the info. We're rehearsing at my house. We have a pretty big garage."

"Sounds perfect." Koriand’r smiled sweetly at them, and after giving her number to Pamela, who promised to text her later that day with all the information related to the band, she returned to her book, waving to the couple as they made their way out of the library.

Once in the hallway, Harleen turned to her girlfriend with a huge smile on her face. "Pammy, we have a band!"

"We have a band, hun." Pamela echoed, matching Harleen's smile.

The blonde sounded and looked so happy that it made Pamela's heart skip a beat. Even if this could end in a disaster, seeing as how different the girls' personalities were, she would be there next to her no matter what. That's what you did for people you loved, and Harleen Quinzel was definitely the person she loved the most.

·

·

·

God, Selina was going to be such an asshole during rehearsals.


End file.
